Danny Phantom and the Incredible Safe Space
by BongAndSchoolgirl
Summary: Liberals, conservatives, television. Cartoon marmalade rating that wasn't that popular really but maintained prisoners in purgatory. Untenable curry, squats for days by the river of silver chalk. Only for eating.


One day someone found something. That thing gave them an emotion. After finding something, someone then went somewhere else. He or she saw some other people and they all did some stuff. The things people saw there were things, and the people who were all there were all people. Things and people, people and things. Then the real trouble started.

Danny Phanton showed up to the place where the people were doing things and started to sing a song with lyrics him and I wrote together. Here they are.

"America, Land of the free, hooray for you and me

I eat jelly I eat peanut butter

I wear yoga pants and I wear a sweater

I voted for Trump you voted for Clinton

Still in love with each other we are smitten

Still I feed my Korean friends kittens

Still I see people doing things at places

I am a racist but I am a colorblind too

I just hate people who won't race you know who

I have a fast car or some flying thing I think

I once vomited up an entire kitchen sink

I get mad when people say the word chink

I'm Danny Phanton, I have to ask my mistress if I can cum

Money comes to me from selling crack-cocaine

My favorite comedy of all time is Major Payne

Insane Lane is a deathmatch pro wrestler

I still am wearing a nice sweater

Song on the right, song of the left

Song up on top song on the bottom

I think Indian children should be licked on their bottoms

I think Indian children should be drowned in my poop

Poop poop poop poop poop poop pee!" 

Everyone wasn't listening to the song, they were too busy doing things at the place. Danny Phantom was then sad. What he did with the sadness however, will surprise you.

SURPRISE He got drunk and fell asleep on a park bench.

The thing about puppy dogs is that Danny Phantom may or may not have had them or had them made I"m not sure are you?

Walter: Do not eat the brown smoothie.

Danny: Too late buddy!

Then someone who wasn't anyone I mentioned but another character from Danny Phantom (whoever is your favorite but not Danny) came and sang another song.

"Miracles, I gotta love all those miracles, yea

With the miracles, you can do all sorts of miracles yea

Miracle, it's a miracle, it's not a mirror cycle or other thing I just made up

It's a miracle, oh yea

Right in the butt

"You ever have a man bother you in the bathroom? Like you can tell he wants to hook up or sell you crack (or his crack) but really all you wanna do is pee and get back outside to your girlfriend who is eating an ice cream sundae all by herself? You let a chick eat all that by herself and she will get fat and nobody loves fat women except insecure ethnic men. So, Danny Phantom, are you an insecure ethnic man?"

Danny then prayed to Allah and bought underwear from a vending machine.

"I guess I have my answer, and alas it is albeit not what I wanted to know or hear or think or see or have exist within me or in reality."

Just for the taste of it, HEIL HITLER hahaha you thought I was going to say Diet Coke but Danny Phantom drank it all.

All of it. The people at the place didn't, even though they were doing things and were thirsty. The thirst is real ladies and gentlemen, the thirst is real.

Just for the taste of it he pleaded but nobody knew what th other letter dey were watching. Just weird anime from Japan. Foxes. Boxes. Bears. Burritos. 

The best baseballs are Ball Buster Brand Baseballs. They are made with tears and hate and agnst white owl pepper toilet brail. Playstation carpet Statue of Liberty at the talk show's living room space. Comfort zone cantankerous bone, hone your grapes if you are alone. Shoehorned in five more songs and some backstory I guess. Meh I'd still do it if I were you, not that you can't rent it anymore cause it's always available. A snake pipe which married women swallow, Danny Phantom is hard to follow.

Please call Dr. Danny Phantom is you wanna know what the deal is. Do you wanna know what the deal is? Peach blunts and diet coke just for the _ of it. Then in history class, all kids learned about Japan and peach blunts and how Japan invented peach blunts but the Spanish took credit. Then China stole Brazil's churro and cried. It's hard when a baby cries that is actually an entire country full of people that is actually a baby somehow whaaaaaat? But that doesn't matter because if you're still reading this story, it was just a distraction to plow your mom! LOL I got you good.


End file.
